Devil lady: hunter L
by Bladerunner308
Summary: Lee was just a normal man who just wanted to get home, get in bed, wake up in the morning, and start his morning rotine all over again. However thing get interesting when a certain blond woman shows up in his house.


AUTHORS NOTES: hey guys, I haven't updated in a while, anywho I just want to say that this is a story I decided to write and I hope ya'll like it, enjoy ^_^

It was a peaceful night in the town of Tokyo, The wind blew the leaves slightly, the peaceful silence was stretched throughout the lovely town.

Lee was just finishing up his job and was heading walking through his door when he noticed it was slightly ajar.

"What the?" He said and quickly readied himself for any intruders inside his house.

He walked inside and softly set his keys on the table. "Hello, Lee Wilkes." Said a voice from behind him.

Lee whipped his head around and immediately his eyes widened. There sitting on his couch was a rather tall woman with long blond hair stopping just beneath her shoulders and beautiful blue eyes. She also sported a black leather trench coat, blue jeans, and black knee high leather boots.

"Who are you?" Said Lee getting in a defensive stance.

"My name is Asuka, and I'm here to take you with me." Said the mysterious blond woman.

"Yeah, right," Said Lee, "why should I trust you?"

"Because you are going to follow me Lee."

"What?!"

The woman by the name of Asuka stood up and walked out the door, which to Lee's surprise, he followed.

The woman then got inside a red sports car and motioned for Lee to get in the back.

"Uhm, ok?" He said reluctantly.

After a half hour of driving they both got to a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"What is this?!" Said Lee frustrated.

The woman opened the door and motioned him to get inside.

Lee sighed and went inside "why am I compelled to listen to her?" He thought as he walked through the door.

It was pitch black inside, Lee couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

That was until a light came on in the back if the building, revealing a male chained to a metal pole.

"You smell that Lee." Said a voice from seemingly nowhere, "that's a scent you should get familiar with Lee."

"What are you talking about?" Lee retorted as he turned around to find the source of the voice.

"You will see." Said the voice.

Just then Lee heard a snapping and crunching, like some ones bones were being put through a meat grinder.

Lee's vision went black as the light in the back of the building went out.

Then after a moment or two, he could hear a slow growling noise.

The the room suddenly lit up, lighting up the warehouse brilliantly.

Lee felt warm, hot breath against his neck that made the hairs there stand on end.

Lee very carefully turned around to come face to face with a insect like head that looked it was from a praying mantis.

"Holy crap!" Lee shouted and bolted for the door only to find it was locked.

He began pounding on the door begging them to let him out, when the voice started up again.

"Why don't you change there Lee?" It said in a taunting tone.

"You could beat it easily if you change."

"What are you talking about?!" He screamed frightened.

"Go ahead and tear it apart piece by piece Lee, you know you want to."

Lee turned around to see a humanoid praying mantis creature, it was making its way to Lee, slowly walking up to him.

"Change Lee, it could save you."

Before He could blink however the humanoid creature brought up its spear like arm and drove it through Lee.

Lee's vision went blurry as the creature threw him across the room.

Lee's vision went dark, just before the hybrid could deal the final blow.

Lee's eyes shot open as he caught the spear like arm with a black, clawed hand, Lee didn't pay any attention to that however, because he was dead set on killing that thing. But he didn't know why.

Lee grabbed its arm with his other hand as soon as he stood up and yanked on his opponents arm tearing it off completely, causing the creature to howl in pain.

He then proceeded to claw at its stomach and soon Lee punched a hole in the creatures gut and pulled out its heart.

Lee stared at it for a while before crushing it in his hands. He then looked at the dead mutation and stomped on its head.

Lee calmed down instantly after that happened, that's when he noticed the blood that covered his body.

All over his simple white T-shirt, to staining his navy blue jeans, to ruining his white socks and shoes.

"Congratulations, Lee," the voice said, "you are now a devilman."

AUTHORS NOTES: sup dudes, should I continue? Stay cool.

-bladerunner308


End file.
